Little Renn Flys Home: Dying To Many Times
by serenity callow
Summary: 'I will still love him no matter what he does' or has he gone to far this time. Avril jones is an ordinary girl, almost. Her mum is committed suicide, her brother ran away, her dad is a drinker and Avril is...dead? When her dad pushes it too far she runs away in search of her long lost brother will she die on her quest or the better question, will it matter?
1. My first death

**Avril jones pov**

It's time I confronted dad. He's been drinking way to much since my brother left and my mum died. I'm scared he's going to go way over the limit one day and get himself killed. No matter what he does I still love him.

**General pov**

Avril walked up the stairs to the living room where her intoxicated father was drinking his fifth can of beer.

"dad you need to stop. Your going to end up hurting yourself or somebody else. Here give me the can," he looked up but didn't say anything. His blue eyes were blood shot and looking at her full of hatred.

"your like yourrrr mother you knowww, she told me the same thing tooo." he said his voice slurred and angry "and she was sooo stupid neither thomas or her could stannnd gettingn hit. When sh-she killed herrself Thomas left, your not going-ing to leave me are you Ali ?" he asked as he advanced towards "arre you Ali?" she backed towards the stairs so she could run if it got that bad.

"I will,if you don't stop-" she couldn't finish her sentence before mr jones slapped her in the face. She tumbled down the stairs.

**Avrils pov**

****I could feel myself falling. Every hit hurt,each worse then the one the one before. I was now lying at the bottom of the stairs. My dad was yelling something in the the background but I couldn't hear,was am to focused on my aching body. A few bones were probably broken, I could feel a rib a rib had punctured something in my chest. My head bleeding, my blonde hair was probably red. Blood swirled around in my mouth. I gave one more glance up the stairs and on the look over balcony. I could see someone's figure I don't know who it was, but a tear rolled down their face and onto the floor below. Icould feel death taking over. The last thing I could see was a woman on a motorbike,ridding in the rain below the moon. Night... I could feel my eyes closing... Night Rider.

* * *

**That wasn't so bad. Again song competition still on, so if you are thinking of a song while reading a chapter tell me. Oh and, review.**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	2. Tanith Low

I sucked in a huge breath of air and sat up. My head is so dizzy I feel like, I'm going to pass out. But that's impossible when somebodys yelling at the top of their lungs "HOLY SHIT, YOUR DEAD!" I looked around quite confused to see a lady wearing leather, whom had blonde curly hair and a sword. A SWORD?! I mean what the hell was that about.

"no, no...um no I'm not?" I stuttered still confused "um, who are you?" I said slowly

"I dont know if this is right but I think I'm Tanith Low," she had an accent maybe from London

"what do you mean _think_?"

"well one day I woke up in bed nude, with a guy without eyes. So I jumped out of bed pulling the covers around me and asked who he was, and then... Who I was. He said I was Tanith low I could do magic and he was my boyfriend William Raymond Sanguine. He also told me he extracted a remnant out of me and I wouldn't be able to remember anything; I was okay with that untill he told me I was evil. I didn't believe him so I killed him." she explained

"that sounds pretty evil to me," I said in my Austrailian accent

"I know but I found out he was an assassin. Anyway what's your name?"

"Knight? Knight Rider?" I said, I couldn't really remember.

"your dad killed you last night your lucky I heard you screams,"

"oh," I said I didn't have much to say. Who's dad would be cruel enough to... Kill there own daughter "okay, um, where's my mum?"

"you mum committed suicide when you were 5?" she answered confused

"do I have any other family?"

"you have a brother Thomas, he ran away. Are you okay can you remember anything?"

"teardrop," I blurted out

"I beg your pardon?"

"I remember somebody crying,"

"well there was only you and your dad in the house, so it was probably you,"

"oh. So what do I do now?"

"I don't know? I pained for you to get buried a couple of days ago, so I suppose I'm your legal guardian. How would you like to come live with me?"

"sounds great!" I replied eagerly

"oh, and here's your sertivicet of death. You were dead for around 13 and a half hours."

"cool," she passed me a helmet and went to the funeral guy. I was beaming I knew it. This day was great, I just got adopted by an awesome girl called Tanith who rides a motorbike, I'm not dead and I pull the greatest gag ever. I looked back at the funeral guy but couldn't see him. I leened over the counter and burst out laughing. The funeral guy had passed and wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Tanith was laughing so hard she was almost crying, she tilted her had towards the door and started walking. I eagerly followed...

* * *

**Can you imagine that. You wake up just about ready to be put in a coffin and the looks on everybody's faces... Priceless =p**

**Review, do you like it hate it, want to shoot me even though its obvious from the title she comes back to life, tell me. Enough said!**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	3. My brother

**2 months later**

**Knight Rider**

I'm asleep. I know it because I just had a dream about Tanith turning into a talking kangaroo. Now I can see myself fall down the stairs, except it's in this strange blue-ish-white light; and it's through someone else's eyes watching from the viewing balcony. I can see the tears in my eyes as I slowly fall backwards and tumbled down the stairs. When I got to the bottom my head bounced and my screams stopped. _Avril _I could here the persons head _ no _it echoed. It was a boy, a tear dripped down his face on to the floor below. My eyes closed, I was dead. The boy felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. He read _we need u com 2 the Irish sanctuary, thers been a siting of Tanith _-Val. As the boy looked at the text I could feel of his emotions: anger, hurt, betrayal, revenge,lonely and very upset. I could understand him being very upset if he knew me very well. But the others, that Val girl must have been a real bitch. Then he disappeared. I could feel something else now, someone shaking me and telling me to get up. I sat up still half asleep I stood up and tripped over a suitcase.

"oh yeah, that's yours," Tanith announced

"how the hell did you get into my house?"

"well, I was searching around my apartment and found an IPad. On the Ipad it has a contact list, turns out I got some interesting friends." I got a flashback of the dream, _Val!_

"Tanith do you no anyone called Val or Valerie from Ireland?"

"no but she sounds familiar. We've got to go to the stockmans hall of fame today, okay?"

"yeah fine, wait isn't that in western Australia?"

"Oh I didn't think of that. Okay Ill book some tickets," she said rather calmly

"um Tanith," Tanith looked up from her iPad "why are we going?"

"I got a job there. I think I'm going to work in the archives,"

"are you sure? Remember the last job you had?"

"yeah." she said happily

"remember how I almost died because you got into an argument?"

"i said sorry!" I rolled my eyes. I don't care what the old Tanith was like, i want her to stay this way forever. We're like sisters, everybody thinks I am I basically Look exactly like her, the only difference is my eyes are electric blue and hers are brown. We do everything together, we tell each other our secrets... Well almost, I still haven't told her my name or this Weird power I got. I suppose I should, but it would probably ruin our relationship. She would probably think I'm some kind of mutant.

"knight? knight?" Tanith snapped her fingers infront of my eyes. "so what should I get for your eighteenth?"

"what? who? Where? Eighteenth who's?" I asked dumbly

"your eighteenth, what should I get you?"

"a monkey?" I said sarcastically and shrugged "I tell you this every year you don't have to get me anything." Tanith mumbled something and walked away happily.

**Come on people! 40 viewers and only three comments. Give me a suggestion! A song give me something, don't just tell me how good the writing is and how you can't wait for the next chapter. You still can if you want to, just do something!**

**Recreant out! ;)-**


	4. Dreaming

I'm sleeping again. I always know when I'm asleep, it's just something that comes naturally. I'm dreaming about a younger version of my self, maybe five? Everything's in a strange blue light. I'm standing in a forest with big thick trees and leaves covering the ground. My younger self was cute, my skin was paler, my blue eyes are bigger and my old straight hair is in pigtails. I might be biased, but to me I am more adorable than any five year old in the world.

"Ali, Ali, I'm coming to get you!" an echoing voice of a ten year old boy rung through the trees. I giggled and darted behind a tree, but everything echoed and when the figures moved they left a trail behind.

"Aalliii!" I giggle and squealed as the boy grabbed me from behind. He knocked me to the ground and the leaves cushioned my fall. He started tickling and in response I rolled around laughing and squealing. When he was finished he picked me up. He had blonde Hair and electric blue eyes just like me, his skin was pale and smooth.

"Ali, we have to go home now and give you a bath."

"noo," I whined, disappointment riddling my face

"Avril," he warned. I tried to run but he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. He carried me back like that and I squealed giggled and wiggled to no prevail. We finally got back to a nice looking cottage. It was made of a light brown brick colour and the roof tiles were dark brown. The cottage had three chimneys and two pentagonal room window things sticking out. I was carried up the fancy brown varnished stairs with a golden, red and green patterned carpet. He carried me towards the bathroom. The door was slightly cracked open as if trying to reveal the horrific sight inside. The boy-no, my brother screamed at the sight, of my dead mother in the bathtub. Her wrists were slit, blood was everywhere.

Something nudged me, then shoved and I kicked in response but they grabbed my foot and pulled me out from under the soft covers and onto the apartments carpet floor. Hard on my stomach. Back into reality, well at least the present reality and not my mothers death.

"Tanith, can't I have a sleep in at least once? I stayed up till 4 beating up that idiot that tried to arrest and take me too somewhere."

"that's a normal night for us plus, we have to go to the airport, remember, tick tock. I've got a job in the 'stockmen's hall of fame',"

"it was only an hour and twenty minutes!" I whined, but I knew she had already excitedly rushed off. Tanith had a tendency to do that, though it was probably going to get someone charged for attempted murder. Tanith with a job was bad luck, every time Tanith got a job they were almost killed. It was fun every so often Tanith would get a job, though the most important thing was talking to all of her contacts and finding out who Tanith was so far nothing had really changed. Motorbike, I grinned. I love her motorbike and theoutrageous driving that goes with it. I had packed all my thing into two back packs and Tanith put her sword in her scabbard, that somehow never went of in metal detectors. And we were off!

**Okay, so not much is going on but it will happen eventually. This is just the suspense trick... I think? Anyway good part chapter after next or will it be? *supicious face* -_-**

**uh, Recreant out? ;)-**


	5. swimming

**okay, I'm skipping a couple of days now. truth be told I'm bored, so give me a suggestion, please!**

* * *

we only had a little trouble with a box of cookies at the airport. we settled in okay, I guess. the hotel room doesn't feel like Tanith's apartment, but neither will the house that we're going to move into if Tanith gets this job. I'm coming with her for the next week just in case, I don't want to get killed again because it hurts and has happened six times since I've moved in with Tanith, but Id rather die than Tanith. Tanith doesn't know I'm awake yet. she isn't probably awake herself. I'm standing out on the balcony watching the stars as the wind whips my straightened hair around my face. I feel strange I'm in my P.J pants, a singlet top, a pair of fluffy slippers and a cotton dressing gown. its around 3 O'clock though I really don't care, I'm not that tired, I'm more hungry but I'm ignoring that. its a lot different to Canberra, its like the Australia you read in books red dust, dingo's, kangaroos, wombats, heat, trees and people with more of an Aussie accent then me. Tanith thinks everything is backwards, I suppose she's right when I think about it for a while. the water of the pool glistened, tempting me to jump in, after a while I gave in even though it'll ruin my hair. I crept inside and got changed into a bikini. no One else was down there, so the time to go was now. I wrote a quick note for Tanith, just in case she wakes up early. then I realized I had forgotten my towel at home, along with my bow and arrow at Tanith's apartment. it wouldn't hurt if I just popped around and got it (pun not intended). I thought about my room and imagined it around me. I opened my eyes and I was there, I took my towel out of my cupboard and my bow and arrows from under my bed. I then teleported back in the hotel, and right behind Tanith. she turned around and pulled out her sword, then realizing it was just me.

"how did you get there?" she said sleepily

"your dreaming. you want to go back to bed now," I said like one of those Jedi's out of Star Wars. to my utter surprise it worked. I ran down the fire exit as quickly as I could and plunged into the clear, blue water. I didn't look or swim up, I wasn't aware of the two boys jumping into the water from the balcony until too late. a leg hit my head and the last thing I could see was a boy swimming down, reaching for me and pulling me from the bottom of the pool.

* * *

my eyes fluttered open, my vision is slightly blurry. I coughed up some pool water onto the concrete that I was lying on. the sky is pink the sun was rising, a boy ran over and looked at me. I couldn't really see there features, after all it was still dark

"it's okay Nikolai she's alive!" he shouted happily. although a bubble of water floated over me and dropped on my head.

"what the fu-?" I murmured as the water lifted off me and back into the pool.

"so sorry." the other boy said quickly "I thought I killed you. your heart stopped beating for-" he looked at his watch "20 minutes. you are okay right?"

"just a bit cold." I smiled. he clicked his fingers and a flame lit in his hand. I shrieked and grabbed my bow and an arrow out of my bag, I aimed it at them. he extinguished the flame and put his hands up. the other guy stepped toward me and I held the arrow to him.

"I told you she wasn't a mage, Nik."

"but I could feel it, she's a teleporter slash sensitive." the guy called Nikolai said. maybe he could help me, I lowered my bow. "see she knows about it, just not about magic in general. I'm sorry for scaring you." Nikolai said.

"I'm Caelen Vex," he winked "and this is my best friend Nikolai wild. we can help you with your magic, if you would like."

"I- yes please," I said

"okay, I'll start with the basics. firstly there are two different types of magic Adept," he pointed to himself "and Elemental," he pointed to Nikolai "elemental manipulate the four elements, adepts have sub-categories, you are an adept. we are not alone, there is a whole community of us, we are called mages or sorcerers." I nodded trying to take it all in. "we are controlled by a place called the sanctuary, its basically parliament-"

"we work there." Nikolai added

"yes we work there, Nik- we're detectives, looking for a wanted sorcerer that's why we're here. our community's a secret and the Australian sanctuary is in the stockmen's hall of fame."

"I'm going there tomorrow with my friend." I said a little dumbly

"cool, well maybe I can meet you there and i'll organize a trainer. not that I know if he's any good or not, until half an hour ago he was the only teleporter left."

"seriously?" I asked completely shocked

"yeah, anyway I'll meet you at the bottom floor café,"

"is this a date?" I asked smiling

"I'm imagining it to be."

"you must have a great imagination Mr. Vex," I said. I started walking away with my towel and bag.

"she totally digs me," I herd him say to Nikolai. I laughed, today is going to be a handful.

**okay people how did I go, tell me! your not going to guess what happens next. well you probably are but... that's beside the point and, um, stuff this!**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	6. the new teleporter

i could feel the buttiflys swarming in my stomach. i thought about this last night, they could be a scam, but then how would they know about my power. surely there is no such thing as magic, but then again i went from our hotel room to our apartment and back; that could be a dream, i guess? i pulled my helmet off and hopped off the bike.

"so what do you think?" Tanith said trying to mimic an Australia accent. And it FAILED big time, I burst out laughing. "what? what?" Tanith asked, I kept laughing. tanith scowled and kept walking and i folowed still giggling.

The Stockmen's Hall of fame is bigger than I expected, bigger than the museum in Canberra, and this one is just filled with history from the out back. imagine if it was filled with everything else. I was so submerged with my thoughts, that I quickly when we got inside Tanith went to find the manager and I went to the coffee shop. I hate leaving Tanith while she's on a job, knowing what happened last time; but if I can find more about my magic maybe I could do more than just fight. Uh, crap what did this guy look like again. all my worries flooded back into my head again. every step towards the café my heart beat quickened._ I've got my bow right_, I panicked sat down at one of the and quickly flung my backpack off my shoulder, they were gone! I wanted to go to the hotel and get them but I can't what if someone saw me, what if Tanith came back looking for me, what if she got into a unequal fight, what if...

"what if what?" someone said walking up to me.

"how did you know what I was thinking?"

"easy I've learnt a couple more adept tricks then just walking on the ceiling." the familiar voice of Caelen Vex replied. I turned around and looked at him he was much better looking than I expected. he had pale skin, not really pale, like English people but pale. he had high cheek bones and his face was framed with black hair that was swept to the side but shorter than a Goth's. he had amazing chocolate brown eyes and straight white teeth. Nikolai on the other hand had eyes that looked like they were made out of lava. there was yellow mixing with orange and a bit of red. his hair was black as well but it did kind of look Goth and was covered with a grey hooded jumper. we starred at each other for a couple of seconds. I mainly starred at them cause I didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to get a hot chocolate." I said after no one talked.

"why not a coffee, isn't that what people our age have?" Nikolai asked quietly

"not necessarily, why do you want to know?"

"we have been working for the sanctuary since we were ten, my Dad was the grand mage. we haven't really gotten out much." Nikolai answered

"and if we don't follow the trends of society we'll look kind of strange." Caelen added

"you already look strange, you're wearing jackets in the western parts of Australia that's considered strange plus he's got lava eyes," I pointed at Nikolai

"why don't you have coffee?" nikolai asked while they took their jumpers and put them in a bag.

I sighed "because I go on a high when I have it, apparently I look," the word came like a punch to the stomach "drunk," nikolai giggled and I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he shut up. I walked up to the café guy and ordered a large hot chocolate to go. he didn't take his time either he rushed to work, using a fancy machine to make it. all in all it only took a minute, maybe even less.

"I see you've met Nikolai," the café guy said with a smile "be careful not to mention his father to him."

"he just told me his father was the Grand Mage, what's wrong with mentioning his father?"

"he must be real comfortable with you. something must have happened with you and your dad."

"yeah how did he know? wait, how did you know?"

"I'm his older brother I know these things. he can just sense it."

"come on Knight!" Nikolai called from across the café

"coming!" I called back " wait how did he know my name?"

"as I said he can sense it. he is special, he is magically ambidextrous or something, and your nametag on your backpack. you better go." he said

"okay, um bye."

"bye." he handed me my drink and I smiled and walked away. they started walking out of the small shop and to a door marked staff only. he opened the door and gestured for me to go first.

"where are we going?" I asked confused when he closed the door. it was a small broom cupboard, there was barely enough room for 2 people let alone 3.

"we're going into the sanctuary." Caelen answered

"in a broom closet?"

"on a slide" Nikolai replied and pulled a broom stick. the floor split into 2 and moved into itself. we shot down a tube like a speeding bullet. we ended up in jumbled mess on the floor.

"ow!" I said slowly raising my head and looking straight at Caelen smirking face. he was holding my arms and legs down "great you killed my hot chocolate." I complained looking at the spilt drink on the floor, still steaming. Caelen didn't move "get off me." I said

"ah, ah, ah, what's the magic word?" he said still grinning

"OFF!" I yelled and flipped him so I was pinning him down. now I was grinning.

"that's not fair." he whined "I didn't know you could fight." I didn't listen

"I wonder?" I grinned "Nikolai is he," his face was a mixture of shock and discomfort, I could tell he was also scared "ticklish?" Nikolai grinned evilly and nodded. "would you help me pin him down?" I asked. he kneeled up the top of his head and held his arms down so I could let go.

"you wouldn't, I'm your best friend."

"yeah, my best friend who lined my bed with honey." he replied

I leaned down to his face "now I wonder where your ticklish?" I inched back up "is it here?" I said tickling his ribs. his back arched and his body wiggled, he tried thrashing his arms and legs but our hold was to strong. "what about here?" I asked tickling his stomach, nothing. "what about here?" I said tickling his armpits. his body went into a spaz. one of his arms got free but Nick managed to pin it back down.

"okay! okay! what do you want!" Caelen asked

"you to tidy my room for a year." nick said first

"but-" he whined. I tickled him again, just managing to keep his legs down. "alright," he gasped "I'll clean your bloody room! just let me up!"

"not until you agree to get my another large hot chocolate-"

"okay!"

"I haven't finished, and help me find my brother?" I asked the room fell silent.

"I would've done that anyway." he said quietly Nikolai got off without a word. so I got off too. "I lost my brother, I'm not letting you loose yours. I promise." he said and walked ahead.

"what was that about?" I asked Nick

"when he was 15 his brother ran away. not his friends nor family knew why. Caelen searched for him for 4 years till he finally found him in an abandoned warehouse, bloody and battered. he found out he had been tortured to death to protect him. he still blames I on himself."

"why are you telling me this first hand, you hardly know me?"

"I know your personality. you're strong mentally and physically, you're loyal and trustworthy. you have never ever betrayed your friends or anyone else for that matter. we can trust you and we need an extra team member. would you like-" he was interrupted by a scream, Tanith's scream.

"TANITH!" I yelled and Sprinted down the corridor towards the yelling and cursing. I was a very fast runner the boys were sprinting behind me but still meters away. Tanith was battling three men with visors and scythes. I flipped into the middle of the fight just like Tanith had taught me. my back was against hers. the men in the visors attacked swinging their scythes throwing in kicks and punches as they went. I looked as more came in, I looked at the boys my face pleading them to help but they stood they're mouths opened in shock and disappointment riddling their faces. the attackers dragged Tanith away and started to pull me I broke free of their grasp and teleported towards Tanith, her eyes opened wide everything slowed down.

I cold hear someone shouting in the background 'we've got another teleporter!'. Tanith broke free and ran towards me. it was an unfair fight more swinging scythes and punches. I was getting tired and dizzy. "help!" I yelled out Nick and Caelen began to run towards me but a Nicks brother held them back. a scythe sliced my ankle and I cried out and then the soft flesh of my stomach tears were in my eyes Nikolai broke free of the hold but it was too late a scythe sliced my neck. I dropped to the ground. more kicks and punches rained down on me and Nikolai was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.


	7. dresses in jail

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, I sprang up feeling something spiky in my hands. I dropped a white rose on my- dress? indeed I was wearing a short, blue, strapless dress that had tiny white beads sewn to the top. a short, fat man with a huge moustache came in whistling a tune while wiping his hands on a cloth. he looked at me closed his eyes like he expected me to disappear, he opened them and I was still there. he ran out the room screaming "sacre bleu!" I could here running footsteps. I looked around my coffin- it all came back _great Tanith's new job didn't go well. _I touched something wooden and metal, I grinned, my bow and arrows that were neatly arranged in my quiver. I slid out of my coffin in some fancy silver sandals and flung my quiver over my shoulder taking one arrow out and sliding in my bow. at the end of the hallway stood the two boys again in complete shock. I laughed and ran out a side door leading to the exit, I could here them running after me. I burst through the white doors and across to an empty playground still laughing. it felt so good to run, the hot wind at my hair and adrenalin rushing through my veins. I teleported into a tree and sat gracefully on a branch. the boys stopped at the bottom of the big tree starring up.

"excuse me if I'm mistaken," Caelen shouted up "but your dead?!" Nikolai just stood there completely confused.

"I know!" I shouted back down then realizing I was missing something, something big, in fact someone. Tanith wasn't here. I panicked almost falling off my branch, I teleported to the ground "where's Tanith?" I asked quickly "is she okay? we have to go back to the sanctuary!"

"we don't know where Tanith is, or if she's okay. We've been sitting with you all morning and if we go back to the sanctuary you'll get arrested and put in the goal." Nick said

"I am well aware of that. so cuff me and take me to a sell next to Tanith. then later interrogate, do what you normally do!" I said frantically

"but-" nick pleaded

"its okay if it wasn't for Tanith I wouldn't be here. she is basically all the family I got and she was helping me find my brother. I'll be fine promise."

"your sure about this?" Caelen asked

"exceedingly."

"okay," Caelen muttered and snapped some cuffs on my wrists. I immediately felt my powers flow out.

"we'll figure something out." nick said quietly. I didn't reply, my mind is to focused on Tanith. I sat in the back of a their sleek black car, which was very messy and filled with rubbish from _MacDonald's_ and other takeaway stores.

"what's with the dress?" i asked looking at the blue frilly thing that was resting on my legs.

"oh," caelen blushed "we didn't think you'd want to be buried in a destroyed outfit, so we got your suitcase and pulled out the only dress we could find."

"and we couldn't find any shoes, it also seemed you loved your bow and arrow."

it was true, I didn't have anything exept a blue going out dress, a pair of black knee high boots and i do love my bow and quiver. But where did the shoes come from? Oh well, best dressed prisoner-

"so," nick said interupting my thoughts "is this why Tanith smirked when we said you died? I just assumed she was pure evil."

"no Tanith is a really good person. My dad killed me and heard my screams but it was a bit to late, she paid for my funeral and she adopted me. I don't know why I went with her but I did, I mean i had just met her so, yeah."

" it was pretty strange?" Nick smiled

"yeah and like me she couldn't remember many things of her past. she's my closet thing I've got to an actual family."

"why couldn't she remember?"

"I don't know."

"we're here," cealen said " and guess what," he asked nick

"what?"

"we're taking Tanith to Ireland." he smiled, nicks face lit up like a light bolb. it was kind of funny but i couldn't laugh.

"what happens to me?"

"ah crap I didn't think of that. don't worry everything will be fine, we'll figure something out."

I couldn't help but worry, Tanith was looking after me and helping find my brother. I can't just sit in a sell in australia to rot... Can I?

* * *

**sorry that took awhile. thank you to lucilia venom a new reviewer**

**lucilia venom: oh yeah, I did kill billy-ray, i just realised.**

**thank you for reading this you are awesome**

**recreant out ;)-**


	8. introductions and morals

**Sorry guys I don't think this chapter is very good, but if you like it please review i would appreciate it. and i hope you enjoy this cause i am not.**

As usual it was hilarious to see the Sanctuary workers faces; even though I was going to jail I couldn't help but smirk. I wonder if magical jail was any different to normal jail.

"I just had an idea," Nikolai whispered over my right shoulder.

"That would be a first." Caelen murmured. Nikolai reached behind my head, I could feel his arm lightly dragging my hair along my neck, he proceeded to slap Caelen in the back of his head. I could see the other Sanctuary workers giving the boys strange looks. I wondered if it was because they were whispering to a criminal. I put on the best terrified face i could, it seemed to work. i walked past green walls with bronze leaves, flowers and animals screwed onto them.

"What's wrong? There's nothing to be scared of." Nikolai whispered

"Nothing accept, the other Sanctuary workers judging us. Do you usually whisper to criminals?" both boys instantly regained their posture. "How come you couldn't tell what i was thinking just then?" I asked Nikolai

"Because I wasn't trying."

"Well then why were you trying this morning at the café?"

"I was trying to work out if you were a scam." he said slightly embarrassed

"You don't have to be embarrassed; I was thinking the same thing this morning."

"Oh, that's great." he said awkwardly

"Yeah, terrific," Caelen said speeding up the conversation "now what's that idea again, 'cause we're near the goal?"

"Oh, um basically you just say you were part of every crime Tanith ever committed,"

"Which, I'm guessing you were anyway." Caelen interrupted to Nikolai's annoyance

"And you'll have to go to the goal in Ireland."

"And you're sure of this?" I asked feeling a tiny bit nervous

"Almost twenty percent." Caelen said before Nikolai could get there. I was going to push him but then I remembered where we were and what we were doing. If I had have pushed him I would have probably had my head sliced in half.

"What about evidence?" I said still walking. We walked past a patterned and varnished door where I could hear three people yelling intimidating words that could not be heard.

"Tanith left almost no evidence."

It was that simple that it didn't sound realistic, yet for some reason I was still worried. There where heaps of possibilities and reasons that could lead me to staying in Australia and, Nikolai and Caelen wouldn't be able to help me one little bit.

"But you have to believe you also committed every crime you did with Tanith. So if a sensitive comes along" Caelen tried to warn me, but I honestly have no idea what that was.

"A what?"

"A sensitive, someone who can most likely read your mind. so you have to substitute or block what really happened in the period of time that Tanith was committing the crimes."

"That sounds pretty easy."

"It's not really. Some people can't do it, but you'll have no choice but to try."

"That sounds promising." I said nervously.

/o~o0o~o/

The goal was completely different to the rest of the sanctuary. It didn't have the pleasant green walls or the beautiful bronze statues, only cold grey walls, black bars and a strong sense of sorrow. Prisoners looked up as i walked past. They weren't as i imagined, i thought there would be a lot more screaming and insulting and a bit more activity and craziness, but the prisoners didn't even get up. They just turned their sad heads and looked at me weirdly, almost as if they had seen someone come back from the dead before; word spreads around fast in Australia that's all i knew. it was if they had all given up and it wasn't worth it anymore. then I remembered what i was wearing and that it probably wasn't the best to wear in jail. it was in the middle of that exact thought that i saw the frizzy, blonde, blood streaked hair sticking out from one cell and creeping into the other. i knew it was Tanith as the cell mate in there, a small brunette child was in the corner furthest away from the sleeping blonde beauty. The little girl sat shivering in the other side of the cell weeping, she looked up at me with teary, blue innocent eyes.

"Why is she in here?" i asked pointing the child.

"She turned whole family to stone." Caelen answered

"It was an accident." the little girl sobbed and burst into a flood of tears.

"Jeez that's a bit harsh."

"They put me in here because i wouldn't agree to get experimented on." she sobbed.

"That's so cruel and unfair!" i said completely shocked

"We couldn't do anything that was the sanctuary ord-" Caelen started but i wasn't going to let him finish, not when he let this happen.

"She is an innocent child! You can't just chuck her in jail because she doesn't agree to get dissected! You're the top Australian sanctuary detectives and your father is the top dog! You could have done something!" I swear both of the boys looked terrified. A couple of prisoners smirked, a couple gasped; I didn't really care I wouldn't have let that happen and neither would any sensible person. But then again, Caelen and Nikolai weren't considered sensible. i knew it sounded a bit cheesy and stupid but i wasn't going to let this go.

"We'll try to do something." Caelen muttered before shoving me in the cell, locking it and hurrying off.

"Hey! You didn't take the cuffs off me!" i yelled but they were already gone.

"Get used to it, sweetheart," an old raspy voice said from the cell next to me "the Australian sanctuary treat the citizens like dirt." said an old man emerging from the shadows.

"Those two seem pretty nice to me."

"To you. your pretty, blonde, slim, tall, tan, blue eyed and have curly hair. you're pretty much Taylor swift-not that she would ever get arrested for using her magic wrong-"

"Taylor swift is a mage?"

"Hence the last name. Your beautiful, and they're male, they're thinking with the wrong part, sweetheart. Then again those two are the most decent detectives Australia's ever actually have morals and are intelligent. we wouldn't mind the skeleton detective here either, best detective around they say along with raising Cain."

"Excuse me? i know what raising Cain means and all that but-"

"Who are they?" said the old man completing my sentence "you're new to this aren't you?" I nodded "and yet you're already i the goal. What crime did you commit?"

"well i really just found out about magic yesterday, but I'm here because I apparently aided Tanith Low." as soon as i said that i felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Darling not to be rude but that is big," the beautiful lady said across from me "even for someone as old and dangerous as me, none of us would have the guts to help Tanith. She used to be London's top sanctuary agent you know and then she managed to get possessed by a remnant. She was the girlfriend of one of the elders from Ireland."

"oh." was all i could say.

"so sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Sorry I've just been killed. it'll come to me in a couple of minutes." they're facial expressions didn't twitch "none of you look surprised."

"Well as I was saying, there is a man in Ireland, skulduggery is his name. he fought beside me in the secret war, he was killed by Serpine, one of Mevolent's- the evil guy-" he added "army generals, then they burned his body and he came back. Now he's literally a medical skeleton in a suit."

"Okay. You guys don't seem like bad people."

"Most of us aren't, most of the Australian detectives couldn't solve a case to save their lives."

"Most of them have died cause they can't solve a case." said the beautiful lady across from me

"It's probably the elders fault too. we need more people like you, you stood up for what is right and you scared the living daylights out of those boys for that little girl, her name is Avril by the way," I felt a pain in my chest like someone was stabbing me "and i bet you handed yourself in for Tanith, didn't you?"

"Just because I show feelings for the people around me, doesn't mean the council are bad people, they're son was brutally murdered too-"

"My dear, they were worse before his death. That's what got Jared killed-"

"And that, sweetheart is how we got good detectives."

"Oh okay, one more question. I know you're probably getting annoyed, I was always an inquisitive child."

"Don't worry, we're happy to have someone to talk to and you better get all your questions out before they interrogate you."

"What do they do?" i asked getting worried

"Sweetheart, if you stay calm and pokerfaced they can't do much to you. Or I suppose you could use puppy dog eyes, that works too."

"Let's just say they're not as gentle as Julia Gillard."

"What are your names?"

"Well my name is Brone Nyoka, that lovely lady over there is my niece Ebony Strife, Avril hasn't taken a name yet. in the cell next to me is joey Kieran he said pointing at the dark skinned boy, in that cell..."

it took about half an hour to learn everybody's name, after a little while i remembered my name and explained my story to them. it was a little while after that Tanith started to groan.

"Wow Tan, you've been out for a while."

"KNIGHT!" she practically squealed "I knew I hadn't lost you. we have to figure a way out here, I think-"

"Tanith we're going to Ireland, well you're going to Ireland. I don't know what's going on with me."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"I promised you remember, we're family now."

"I'm going to get Ireland somehow; you've got a life there. You have a boyfriend, he's and elder and you were London's top sanctuary agent."

"But Australia-"

"I told you I'll get out of here somehow. We don't have to think about it right now."

"You can blame everything on me and-"

"Tan you wouldn't get out of Australia; you have a life in Ireland." Tanith didn't talk much after that, she looked pretty down. Almost torn into two; I didn't know what to do, I felt torn as well. I tried to think of back up plans in case this one didn't work. I couldn't see much of a future for me, but as long as Tanith had one I didn't care.


End file.
